A Curious Conclusion
by Aquarius Princess
Summary: A story of love, of passion, of jealousy, of greed, of lust, and one of the most notrious murder spree in the history of Meryton. Mary/Mr. Collins Warnings: Abuse, sexual thems, multiple character death
1. Chapter 1

_I should be working on "A Darkened Mind"...but I got writers' block and this idea sort of came out of the blue._

**Chapter One**

Mrs. Bennet could not believe her ears. Not only was Mr. Bennet not forcing Elizabeth to marry Mr. Collins, he was _forbidding_ her to!

It made her nerves run wild and her head to hurt. She had been standing the parlor for exactly seventeen minutes before she realized that she was ranting to no one.

Both Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet were gone and Mrs. Bennet was distraught.

She collapsed into the armchair and cried in self-pity before she noticed Mary's entrance.

"Good day, Mama," Mary spoke as she crossed by her bawling mother.

She had a book in her hands, "Mr. Collins has returned Fordyce's Sermons to me. He's leaving back to his parish in a few hours."

She was about to sit at her desk and read her book when Mrs. Bennet realized something.

"Oh Mary! My favorite daughter!" Mrs. Bennet cried as she went to embrace Mary.

"What did I do to deserve this assault?" Mary asked, dryly, as she continued to read the book with one hand and hug her mother with the other.

Mrs. Bennet let go of her daughter and said, an idea forming in her head, "Lizzy has declined Mr. Collins' _generous_ offer of marriage!"

Mary smirked as she replied, "Surprise, surprise…"

Mrs. Bennet scowled, "Out of all the things that you could have inherited from your father, why did you inherit his humor?"

Mary responded as she sat at her writing desk, "Well, that I cannot answer, Mama. Now can you tell me why Mr. Collins' proposal to Lizzy has anything to do with me?"

Mrs. Bennet laughed and said, "Because, my sweet Mary, you are now the answer to my problems."

Mary raised her eyebrow in amusement, "Am I now?"

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "Yes, because, you are next in line."

Wary of her mother's intention, she glanced at her, no longer smirking, "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Bennet grinned in excitement, "Jane is predisposed, Elizabeth declined him, so in seniority, you are next!"

Mary's face showed panic as she put her book down, "Next for what?"

Mrs. Bennet giggled as she hit Mary with her handkerchief, "To marry Mr. Collins, silly."

Mary's eyes widened as she sunk back in her chair and hid herself from behind the book, "That is one of the most silliest things you have come up with, Mama."

"Oh, what are you talking about, Mary?" Mrs. Bennet asked as she smiled at her daughter, "You shall attract the attention of Mr. Collins, he will ask you to marry him, and you will be the mistress of Longbourn. And finally, I can sleep at night."

Mary bit her lower lip in thought as she tried explaining to her mother why this plan would not work, "Mama, Mr. Collins and I barely know each other."

"You played chess many times over the week."

"We have so little in common."

"You love books, he loves books. He is proud, you are proud. You will have much to talk of."

"He's a clergyman."

"So? You love men of the church. Remember that nice priest you courted when you were sixteen."

"He hanged himself."

"But it was fun while it lasted, wasn't it?"

"Is there a point to this conversation, Mama?" Mary responded rudely as she stood up and stared at her, angrily.

Mrs. Bennet started to take the hairpins out of Mary's hair, "If you just let your hair down…you would look very pleasing."

Mary growled in irritation, "Stop it, Mama."

"You have nice hair. You have your father's hair. Nice chestnut brown hair. It's grown a bit thin from being restrained…" Mrs. Bennet trailed off as she glanced at the doorway.

Mr. Collins entered the room and glanced at Mary. He smiled and bowed, "Miss Mary…"

Mary blushed, flustered, "Mr. Collins…" She quickly curtsied.

Mrs. Bennet smiled as she looked at Mr. Collins, "Oh, Mr. Collins. Won't you stay for a while? Just a few more days?"

Mr. Collins said as he walked over to the two women, "That would be kind of you to suggest, however I must not impose on you anymore."

Mrs. Bennet said, happily, "Impose all you want, Mr. Collins. I assure you that there is more at Longbourn than meets the eye."

Mr. Collins stared at Mary and said, as if Mrs. Bennet said nothing, "You look nice, Mary. Are you trying a new hairstyle?"

Mary blushed, "O-Oh…Well, you see, Mr. Collins, I…I read that hair is something not to be restrained and that it must flow free to prevent…to prevent…"

She was a lost at words for the first time in a long time. She was nervous and it took effort to force each word out of her mouth. Mary had no idea why she felt this way around her cousin.

It was confusing, it was thrilling. It was humiliating, it was pleasurable. It was so many things.

It reminded Mary of being in love.

_What do you think? ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah, first chapter uploaded since my computer crash. I think this is the lucky one. ^^_

**C****hapter Two**

The next day of the Bennet household, Mary found herself in quite an interesting situation. Sitting at her desk, she was writing her extracts when she heard the door to the garden open.

Lydia came into the pallor room with her beloved Mr. Wickham following her.

Mary was reminded of a hunting dog following the scent of the kill.

Of course, she did not voice that.

Lydia was giggling and flirting with Mr. Wickham who happily returned the flirtation.

Mary noticed something important.

"Lydia, where is Kitty?"

Lydia turned to her older sister as if she was noticing her for the first time.

"Kitty is with the other officers."

"Oh…" Mary said, losing interest. She then returned to her writing.

There was a long silence until Mr. Wickham cleared his throat.

Lydia quickly said, "Mary, there was this giant book at the library that I thought you were interested in."

Mary glanced up at her sister and nodded, "I will have to look at it later."

Another long silence.

Lydia said, "Perhaps you will go look at it now?"

Another silence.

"Perhaps I will," Mary sighed as she stood up. She curtsied to Mr. Wickham who in turn bowed to her, smiling charmingly.

She left the palor room and got her straw bonnet off the table in the hallway.

Irritated that she was subtly being forced out of her own home, she tied the bonnet in a double knot.

Her hair was no longer down. It was back to its usual tight bun.

Mary made her way out of Longbourn and made her way to the library.

It was a long walk and she was confident that by the time she got there it would be well into the afternoon.

Why did Mr. Collins have to take the carriage?

It didn't take fifteen minutes for Mary's legs to start hurting. She wasn't a woman of endurance. Far from it.

And it didn't help that her ankle was close to being sprained from last night.

It was then that she heard her name being called by a male voice.

"Miss Mary, is that you?"

She turned to the direction of the sound and saw a carriage near her.

The window was down and she saw Mr. Collins in the carriage.

Nervously, Mary nodded, "Oh, it is me. I am on my way to the library."

Mr. Collins smiled slightly, "The library is a long way away. I didn't know that you could walk that far without complaint."

Mary felt a smirk on her face, "Far from that, Mr. Collins. I complained to myself five times already."

Mr. Collins chuckled and asked, "Well, Miss Mary, would you like a ride?"

Mary smirked as she approached the carriage, "And here I thought that you were going to be rude."

Mr. Collins opened the carriage door and offered his hand to Mary, "Then you do not know me that well."

Mary took his hand and pulled herself up into the carriage. She felt her face get hot and she looked away from Mr. Collins.

Mr. Collins said as the carriage started moving, "I never let the opportunity of a pretty woman's company pass me by."

Pretty? Now that was a most curious adjective. Especially when it came to Mary.

"Now, Miss Mary, would you be looking for company in the library?" snapped Mary out of her thoughts.

Mary looked up at the heavyset young man before her and looked at him, warily, "No, thank you, Mr. Collins. I'm sure that you're very busy."

He just smiled and said, "Oh, no, Miss Mary. I am intending to stay at Longbourn longer, so I no longer need to pack. And the only thing I had to do today was call upon Sir Lucas. I have already done that."

Mary just shook her head, "Well, thank you for the offer, but I must decline."

His smile wavered slightly and he went to look out the window.

There was another long silence. Mary was growing irritated with them.

"So, Mr. Collins, what fine weather we are having," Mary stated.

Mr. Collins said, softly, "I prefer snow."

Mary smirked slightly, "Snow is far too romantic. It's silly."

He looked at her, "There is nothing wrong with romance."

She turned to him, "Romance is something that has always interested me. But when it is too romantic it is false."

Mr. Collins said, "Those are words spoken by a scorned woman."

Mary replied, "No, they are words spoken by a realistic woman."

The carriage stopped in front of the library Mary noticed. She wanted to continue the conversation. She hadn't been so intrigued since the conversation she had with Jane over a penny dreadful.

But she had to leave.

"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Collins," Mary said as she opened the door and started to step out.

Mr. Collins placed a hand on her shoulder, "Miss Mary, would you like to hear my opinion?"

Mary turned to him, "Of course, Mr. Collins. I consider myself open minded."

He smiled to her, "My opinion is that I stayed here mostly because of you."

Mary looked at him in surprise, "Me? Why?"

Mr. Collins said, "You are the only one that lets me win at chess."

Mary's face grew hotter as she looked away, "Win? I-I didn't let you win."

Mr. Collins smiled, "Yes you did…Next time, play for real and I'll have more to say."

He closed the door to the carriage and the carriage left.

Which left Mary smiling in front of the library.

_Thanks for reading, please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for staying around for this long. ^^ Enjoy_

**To My Reviewers:**

_**Lila-Veronica**: Thanks for reviewing. I recently did the Pride and Prejudice play and I played Mary. I felt that Mary had feelings for Mr. Collins as soon as i read the script. I never read the book, never seen the movie._

**Chapter Three**

The hours of the afternoon and the early hour of the evening were spent in the library. Mary was reading from several history books and it wasn't until she was subtly chased out of the library at closing time, she realized how late it was. It was near sunset and Mary doubt that she would get home before the sun finally set.

Mary still had to get home in time. She went into a general store nearby and bought a lantern to guide her way home. It was there that she saw someone of interest.

"Oh, Charlotte, how nice to see you," Mary said, politely as she noticed the very plain older woman in the store.

Charlotte turned to her and smiled, "Oh, hello, Mary. How have you been?"

"Fair," Mary replied as she went to light the lantern.

"Mr. Collins has called upon us earlier. He is quite an interesting individual, do you not think so?" Charlotte asked as she paid for a candlestick.

"Quite," Mary said, shortly. She didn't like talking with Charlotte. The two weren't good friends. They were barely acquaintances. The reason that Mary didn't pretend to not see Charlotte was the fact that she was friends with Elizabeth.

"I will see you some other time, Mary," Charlotte said after a pause. She then left the store and got into her carriage. Mary sighed as she left the store as well and walked down the road to her home.

The moon was in the sky and the sounds of the nightlife filled the air as Mary walked her way home. She was tempted just to collapse to the ground, but she couldn't. She would not sink so low as to pass out on a dirt road like some harlot.

Luckily, she finally made her way home before that ever became a real issue.

She opened the door to her house and walked inside. It was well after nine o'clock. Her legs were hurting. She was cold. She was tired. She felt like she was going to collapse. She quickly defused the light in the lantern before setting it on the table in the hallway. She then started to the stairway.

It was then that she heard some giggling.

Kitty was at the top of the stairway in her nightgown. She looked down at Mary and said, giggling, "Naughty Mary is late. You're going to be in trouble." Mary hissed, "If you do not tell anyone, I won't be in trouble." Kitty giggled as she went downstairs, "I'm going to tell Papa."

Fear raged through Mary at that one sentence.

"No, you will not," Mary said as she grabbed her sister's arm, "What…what do you want? An outing with Wickham? I'll talk to him." Kitty snickered as she pulled her arm away and went in the direction of the library. Mary went to chase her, but she was too tired. Her ankle hurt too much.

Kitty made her way into the library and there was hushed conversation in the library. Mary was tempted to run as fast as she could and get out of the house, but she couldn't. She had nowhere to go.

Kitty's giggle became louder as she made her way out of the library and went upstairs.

Mary sat down in an armchair, awaiting the inevitable.

"Ah, Mary…" Mr. Bennet said as he walked into the room from the library. His vest was wrinkled and his eyes were tired. He sported a glass of brandy in his right hand and a book in the left hand. He sat down in the other armchair and set the brandy down on the end table.

"Where were you?" He asked, pleasantly.

"The library, Papa," Mary said, simply.

"Oh, the library…What is wrong with the one here?" Mr. Bennet asked as he opened his book and looked down at the pages.

"Nothing, Papa, it is just that the library has gotten a new book. I wanted to read it. I didn't mean to spend so much time there," Mary said, explaining herself. She started to stand up, wondering if he was done.

"Sit down," Mr. Bennet said, not looking away from his book.

Mary sat back down, instantly, and looked at her father.

There was a silence through the room. The only sound was of Mr. Bennet as he turned the page.

"If we had another carriage, then I would have gotten home in time for dinner," Mary said, wondering if the situation would help her.

Mr. Bennet looked up at her and smiled, "You…You are just like your mother…" He stood up and walked over to Mary, "All you do is…complain…" He grabbed her by her throat and as Mary started to squirm, he punched her, "And moan…" He let go of her throat before he punched her again. "And whine." He delivered the final punch to her arm.

Mary kept in her cries, not wanting to satisfy her father by letting him hear her cry in pain.

"Now, get up to bed," Mr. Bennet said as he stroked his daughter's hair. He then kissed her forehead.

"Yes, Papa," Mary said as she went up to the stairs.

Mr. Bennet watched her leave. He smiled and sat down at his armchair and drunk his brandy.

Mary went up to her room and instantly pulled off her dress. Underneath the layers of clothing were numerous brusies. There were also scars covering her back and legs.

They littered on her body like leaves on the ground. She got her nightgown on and pulled the pins out of her hair to let her hair fall down. The tips tickled her shoulders slightly.

Mary fell down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She started to close her eyes and she fell asleep.

The next morning , Mary walked down to the dining room for breakfast. "Oh, Mary, what happened to your face?" Jane asked, concerned.

There was a giant bruise on her cheek that resembled a circle was what Mr. Collins had noticed.

Mr. Bennet looked up from his breakfast. He glanced at her, "Oh, yes, Mary, what _did_ happen?"

"I tripped," Mary said, without emotion. She sat down at the table, next to Mr. Collins and Jane. As far away from her father as possible.

Mrs. Bennet asked, "So, Mr. Collins, what are you doing today?"

Mr. Collins looked up to her and said, "I am calling on the Sir Lucas and then I am preparing a sermon."

The smiling woman turned to her middle daughter and asked, "Perhaps you should ask Mary to help. She is oh so knowledgable."

Elizabeth looked up from her breakfast and commented, "Perhaps you should ask Mary before you make plans for her."

Mary glanced at her sister and said, "I don't mind if Mr. Collins wants my help."

Mr. Collins looked at Mary and said, "I wouldn't mind the help."

Mary smiled, wondering why she was happy. If she helped Mr. Collins, she would lose precious reading time.

Mr. Bennet lost his smile for a moment as he looked at his daughter and then at Mr. Collins.

Half an hour later, Mary left the breakfast table to the library. She sat down in an armchair and started reading. It was a book about the beginning of Europe, yet Mary wasn't interested in it a bit.

She had read the same paragraph five times, but she still had no idea what it said. She was distracted by something.

It was then, at precisely noon, that Mrs. Bennet rushed into the library, "Mary, Mary, dear."

Mary groaned as she looked up at her mother, "Yes, Mama?"

Mrs. Bennet squealed, happily, "Mr. Collins has just returned. He says that there is to be a ball at Sir Lady Lucas' estate. We are invited and so is Mr. Collins. It is to be tomorrow."

Mary blinked, "Am I supposed to feel happy? I don't. I feel irritated."

Mrs. Bennet rolled her eyes, "Mary, do not be so anti-social. It's not pleasing." She played with Mary's hair as she went on.

"You will look dazzling at the ball and Mr. Collins will have no choice but to marry you."

Mary sighed, "Mama, I do not think he is interested in me. I saw him looking at Kitty earlier."

Mrs. Bennet smiled, "Do not be ridiculous. Of course he is interested in you. He is right outside the door, waiting for you to help him."

Mary put her book up, "Alright, Mama. I will go amuse him."

Mrs. Bennet was pleased. She left the library and went to her room.

Mary followed after her and found Mr. Collins right at the door. He nearly knocked into her, "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Mary."

Mary blushed softly, "It's okay. So, how may I help you with your sermon?"

Mr. Collins smirked, "I'm afraid that I told a little white lie to your dear mother. I was actually going to lounge in the garden."

Mary felt her stomach drop, "Oh…Well, I bet that you can do that on your own."

He chuckled, "Well, I want you to lounge with me, please."

Mary felt a smile creep on her face, "Oh. Well, I did not agree to do that."

Mr. Collins stepped closer to her, "You aren't being coy with me, are you Miss Mary?"

The eighteen year old girl said, softly, "Well, that depends on your interpretation, Mr. Collins." She offered him her hand.

Mr. Collins set his hand on top of hers and led her out into the garden.

_Thanks for reading. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for coming back and reading._

**To My Reviewers**

_**Spanish Sunrise**: Thanks for reading. I 3 your enthusiasm. ^^_

_**Bonbonnett**: Believe me, I didn't think that he would be abusive, too. But it's amazing what could be implied by subtext and reactions. Especially from the play edition._

_**can't think**: Don't worry about it. I like your questions. I hope they get answered. :) Tee-hee._

_**RafeDurk**: Well, I hope you stick around long enough to have your questions answered._

_**Jiang Qing**: Thanks, I think I threw people off with that, but I wouldn't be telling a unique story if I made it all happy._

**Chapter Four**

Mr. Collins escorted Mary outside to the small, but beautiful garden, "Miss Mary, would you be attending the ball at the Lucases?"

"I am expected to, so I will make an appearance," Mary said as Mr. Collins led her through the garden. The flowers had bloomed long ago, during the spring and summer, but they were still exquisite.

"You do not wish to go?" Mr. Collins asked.

"I would rather be making extracts," Mary said.

"One must have fun a little, Miss Mary," Mr. Collins said, teasingly.

Mary blushed at that, "Mr. Collins, I am not a person to have a lot of fun doing anything. I can enjoy something. But to have fun, that's another question.

Mr. Collins went to sit on a stone bench and Mary sat beside him. She then felt a curious sensation. It was like a tremor. A tremor of pleasure, like the feeling of…the feeling of…Mary couldn't compare the tremor to anything that she had felt in her life. It was subtle, though, so she didn't put anymore more thought into it.

Mr. Collins was quiet for a moment before he stated, "Sometimes humans remind me of peacocks."

Mary looked at him, "Why is that, Mr. Collins?"

Mr. Collins said, "The female peacock is homely while the male peacock is flamboyant. The male peacocks fight amongst other males in order to win the affections of the female peacock out of desperation."

The young woman looked down to her lap and smirked, "Perhaps the female peacock has a wonderful personality."

He had shaken his head, "No, it's something else. What makes man attracted to woman and what makes a woman attracted to a man?"

That sentence irritated Mary.

Mary looked to him, "It is clear on what attracts you, Mr. Collins." At that statement, she stood up and went over to the flowers.

Jane…Elizabeth….Both beautiful…Both had caught Mr. Collins' eye when they came into the room.

Jane was his first choice, but she was out of reach. Then Elizabeth came, who denied him in the end.

As if marrying Mr. Collins was something revolting, Mary thought. Something that would cause her harm and make her life miserable. Something that would ruin her perfect little world.

Papa's favorite.

Mary picked a red rose from a bush, "Your first choice of flower is a rose. Everyone loves roses. They are the most beautiful, the most romantic, and the most presumptuous."

She then picked up a lily, "Then comes the lily, second only to the rose in beauty. Yet, it is so beautiful, so perfect, but so untouchable."

She placed the two flowers on the bench before she started towards the house.

"Sunflowers…" She then heard Mr. Collins say.

She turned around to look at him, surprised that he bothered to say anything.

"My favorite flowers are sunflowers," He said as he stood up and walked over to Mary.

"Why?" Mary found herself asking.

Mr. Collins said, "Well, at first, they appear to be plain. On closer examination, you realize how beautiful they are." He picked a sunflower and looked at it, "See?"

Mary took a closer look at the sunflower and saw all the swirling designs in the flower. It hypnotized her and only Mr. Collins could bring her out of the trance.

"It's beautiful, it's complex, and it is everything that the other flowers do not have," Mr. Collins said as he turned to Mary. He then handed her the sunflower, "That is why I love them."

Mary took it and her fingers brushed up against Mr. Collins' own fingers. Her slightly tattered gloves grazed against his new gloves.

There was that feeling again.

There was a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. He had fascinating eyes. They were a hazel color, reminding Mary of pictures of a sea during a storm.

"I never have thought about it like that," Mary said as she kept the flower close to her bosom.

Mr. Collins sighed, "Most people do not think about it like that."

Mary ran her finger on one of the yellow petals. It felt soft to the touch.

"I am going to miss Longbourn," Mr. Collins stated as he looked around the garden.

"Mr. Collins, it won't be too long until this is yours," Mary pointed out.

"Yes, but there is something about this place that makes me want to never leave it," Mr. Collins said.

Mary frowned, questionably, "But…your parish at Lady Catherine de Bourgh, I thought that you were fond of it."

Mr. Collins nodded, "Oh, yes, I am fond of it. Very much, but there is something that Longbourn has that my parish doesn't have."

Mary was about to ask him when she felt that they were not alone in the garden. She turned her head slightly to see her father.

"Mr. Bennet," Mr. Collins greeted as he bowed to his cousin. Mr. Bennet bowed back to him, though not as low.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Mr. Bennet asked, looking at his daughter and then at his cousin.

"No, Papa," Mary said. The last thing she wanted was to irritate the man.

Mr. Collins said as he looked to Mr. Bennet, "We were just walking around in the garden. Mary is quite a pleasure to be with."

Mr. Bennet raised his eyebrow, "Mary does not have that sort of reputation."

Mr. Collins shrugged, "That is probably because there are not a lot of people that see her intelligence. It is very thought-provoking. I enjoyed every second of her company."

Mary's blush grew darker at that flattering remark. She looked down, shyly.

Mr. Bennet then commented, "You should be getting back to preparing your sermon, Mr. Collins."

The younger man glanced at Mary and then at Mr. Bennet, "I suppose so."

He bowed low to Mary, smiling at her, charmingly, "I will see you soon, Miss Mary." He then left into the house.

Mary watched him leave, smiling softly.

"What is all that about?" Mr. Bennet asked, looking at his daughter.

She looked up at him and remarked, "It was nothing. Mr. Collins and I were just talking."

Mr. Bennet looked in the direction of the house, "I am sure you were."

He then grabbed the sunflower out of Mary's hand, ripping off the petals one after the other.

Mary watched him with wide and sad eyes. She wanted to protest, but she knew that it would not work out for her in the long run.

Mr. Bennet then threw what was left of the flower on the ground, grinding it into the grass with his shoe.

When he finished, Mary looked up at her father, her eyes asked "Why?"

Mr. Bennet smirked in response, "I know how you feel. And Mr. Collins is not going to propose marriage to you. Perhaps, after every other woman on Earth dies, he may."

Mary looked down in mortification.

Mr. Bennet then leaned down to kiss the top of her forehead, "Do not make yourself upset. You will always have your papa."

Mary nodded as her father put her hand on her back and softly pushed her into the house. He followed after her.

Fifteen minutes past before the door to the garden opened once more. Mr. Collins started out the door, slightly enthusiastic with what he had in mind, "Miss Mary, are you still here? I-"

He stopped short, seeing something on the ground. He bent down to pick up the bent and broken stem of the sunflower. Some of the head was dangling from it.

Mr. Collins frowned at this. He closed his eyes as he held the stem tighter, taking in a deep breath. He had to keep himself composed. He then let it drop before he sat down on the bench.

He then proceeded to put his face in his hands, not wanting to see the sunlight.

A strong wind blew. The rose and the lily that was on the bench were carried off by the wind along with a statement made by Mr. Collins.

"Not again…"

_Thanks for reading and please review..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Everyone have a Merry Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanzaa. _

**To My Reviewers:**

_**Bonbonnett**: Thanks for your critism. I've been thinking that I wasn't really capturing Mr. Collins._

_**Spanish Sunrise**: Well, that's what fanfiction is all about, taking something and making it your own and exploring characters and circumstances. All sides of character needs to be shown._

_**Jiang Quig**: Thank you. I put some thought into the flowers analogy. I'm glad that it paid off._

_**can't think**: Thanks for reading, as for finding out about Mr. Bennet, you will find out._

**Chapter Five**

Mary was wondering about something when she was rudely interrupted by Kitty and Lydia.

What she was wondering about was why Mr. Collins was acting so strangely.

It was the day of the ball at the Lucases. Mr. Collins had said nothing to her from three o'clock yesterday until now.

He had barely looked at her at the dining room table.

Mary had tried to start a conversation with the man, but he barely bothered to say anything back.

Now, Mary was in the palor room, writing her extracts when she heard Kitty and Lydia giggling.

The two bounced into the room, talking about their gowns.

Mary glared at them in irritation. She closed her book and was about to leave the room when youngest Bennet girl addressed her.

"Mary, why aren't you getting your hair fixed for the ball?" Lydia asked.

Mary turned to her, "What, exactly, is wrong with my hair?"

Kitty giggled at that, "What is right would be a better question?"

Lydia lightly slapped Kitty's shoulder, "Don't be so mean, Kitty. I like Mary's hair. It's good-looking, unless she wears it in a tight bun."

Mary rubbed the top of her bun, subconsciously, "It's…it's sensible."

Lydia nodded, "Yes, but we are going to a ball tonight, not a library opening. Come, Kitty and I will fix your hair."

Lydia took Mary's hand and pulled her out of the chair, "After all, we all know you want to look nice for Mr. Collins."

Mary blushed at that statement, "Lydia, what do you know about this?"

Lydia said, "I can see the way he looks at you. "

Kitty added, "Mr. Wickham looks at Lydia the same way."

Mary muttered, "Like I am a piece of meat?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "No, like he is fond of you."

She took Mary up the stairs with Kitty following, faithfully.

"I'll let you borrow my green ball dress," Lydia said as she opened the door to her room.

Kitty added, "Mary looks so pleasing in green."

Lydia pulled out a green dress out of her dresser. It was emerald green with a pastel green trim. The sleeves were long and sort of loose. The dress opened up slightly around the chest area. That was what concerned Mary.

"It seems a little…unguarded," Mary commented.

Lydia giggled, "It's not unguarded. It is like letting the watchdog sleep at the foot of your bed, but still keeping a lock on the door." She handed the dress to Mary.

Mary said, dryly, "I'll go change in my room."

Lydia complained, "But my ribbons and brushes are in here."

Mary said, "I'll change in my room, meet me there in twenty minutes."

She left the room and went into her own to change.

Lydia knew nothing of what went on. Kitty didn't either. That was why Mary wasn't angry with her sister. Kitty was like a stupid puppy that chewed up a prized piece of furniture. She didn't know what she did was very wrong.

Jane had no idea, either. She was so sweet, so kind. She always saw the best in everyone, including her beloved Papa. And Elizabeth would rather find fault with her sister than with her father, so even thought suspicions crossed her mind, she always knew that her papa was a good and kind man.

Mrs. Bennet didn't know, though there were more than a few situations where she had walked into an awkward situation. But her small and frivolous mind never comprehended the clues.

Mary got the green dress on, disliking the itch of the material on her skin. She glanced in the mirror and smiled softly. She did look pretty nice.

Lydia and Kitty came into the room with a basket of ribbons, bonnets, scissors, brushes, and other hair care products. Kitty set Mary down in a chair as Lydia took the pins out of Mary's hair, releasing the bun. Lydia started brushing her hair and putting hard objects in the hair. To do what, Mary did not know.

When the youngest Bennet sister was finished, she showed Mary to the mirror, "My greatest masterpiece."

Mary looked in the mirror to see herself, "O…Oh…" It was so different. Her hair was up in a bun, but it was looser. Curls were dangling from the bun. Mary had no idea that she had this much hair to have this elegant and elaborate style. "It's…it's pretty," Mary admitted.

"Stand up," Kitty giggled as she helped Mary up. Lydia looked her over, "Wow, you're just as handsome as Jane." Mary blushed, "I wouldn't go that far."

Lydia said, smiling, "I would. Come on, let's show everyone. They should be getting ready to go right now."

The three Bennet sisters made their way back to the palor room where everyone else was. They were talking amongst themselves and primping themselves and their clothing. Everything was silent when Mary came down the stairs.

Mr. Collins' eyes widened to the size of plates. He instantly looked to her partly exposed bosom and bit his lower lip. He held on to one of the end tables and looked like he was going to collapse.

"Are you okay, Mr. Collins?" Mary asked, concerned.

"Fine," Mr. Collins squeaked out.

Mr. Bennet looked at Mary, his eyes filled with shock, "You…you look decent, Mary."

Smiling at what was perhaps one of the best compliments that she was ever given by her father, Mary looked over at Lydia, "It was Lydia and Kitty's idea."

Mrs. Bennet went to hug her middle daughter, "Oh, Mary, you look so beautiful. I knew that you could be beautiful. If you would just apply yourself."

Mary looked over Mrs. Bennet's shoulder to see Mr. Collins who appear to be suffering from some sort of heat stroke. He was turning red and he was breathing heavily.

And it was Mary that made him this way.

_Thanks for reading and please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, I hope that everyone had a wonderful holiday. I promise that updates will be faster. Holidays are always hetic._

**To My Reviewers**

_**Spanish Sunrise**: :) I thought that was the funniest part of the chapter. Thanks for reading._

_**BonBonnett**: Kitty and Lydia do have their uses. They do love their sisters, too._

_**can't think**: Yes, and this is the nineteenth century. There was not a lot that they could do about it anyway, so there was little point for Mary to tell anyone about it._

_**Jiang Quig**: I totally agree. I figured that Jane Austen put them in there for a reason, though. _

**Chapter Six**

Now, our charming, red coat wearing Mr. Wickham was conversing with a fellow charming, red coat wearing officer when he saw Mr. Collins and the Bennet family walk into the ballroom at the Lucas Estate. He then asked the fellow officer, "I daresay, since when is there a _sixth_ Bennet girl to reside in Meryton?"

"I believe that is Mary Bennet. She is just different looking."

"…Are you sure? The Mary Bennet I know would never wear something like that…But I am not complaining. This is a quite nice change of pace."

Mary Bennet barely set foot in the ball when she noticed all eyes on her. Mary had never experienced this before.

Jane and Elizabeth were the beautiful ones. Why were they looking at her? Why were that not looking at her fairer sisters?

She looked down feeling embarrassed, but she had looked up when Mr. Collins spoke to her.

"Miss Mary, may I have this dance?"

Mary looked to the object of her affections and she had let a smirk form on her face, "Yes, you may, Mr. Collins."

Mr. Bennet watched disapprovingly as he watched his daughter leave with his cousin.

Mrs. Bennet gushed in overjoy and happiness, "Oh, young love. Do you remember when we were that way, Mr. Bennet?"

"Vaguely," Mr. Bennet said, dryly.

"Oh you jest, Mr. Bennet," Mrs. Bennet said, playfully, "You just love to upset me and my poor nerves."

Mr. Bennet turned to his wife and smiled, "If I had upset your nerves as much as you said I have, I am surprised they have not tried to killed me in my sleep."

Mrs. Bennet giggled, shyly and Mr. Bennet saw his beloved young Blossom for one moment.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Bennet?" Mr. Bennet bowed, mockingly.

She laughed, "Mr. Bennet, we are married. You need not to ask me."

Mr. Bennet took his wife and started to dance with her.

Meanwhile, Mr. Collins and Mary were dancing to the music.

"Miss Mary, I thought that you didn't dance," Mr. Collins teased as he held her hand tightly.

"Like you said, Mr. Collins, one must have a little fun," Mary said, teasingly.

Mr. Collins finished the dance and said to Mary, "The Lucases have a balcony adjacent to the ballroom, may we go?"

Mary nodded as Mr. Collins escorted her to the balcony.

Now, the moon had risen by the time they had reached the balcony. The sky was dark and the stars were bright with a whiteness that was only rivaled, in Mr. Collins' opinion, with Mary's ivory skin.

The sound of the party was muffled after Mr. Collins, subtly closed the doors to the balcony.

This was something that made Mary nervous. Why was it that he had asked her to the balcony? Certainly he could speak to her in the ballroom.

Mr. Collins said, "My purpose to come to Longbourn was to select a wife. I sought someone to spend the rest of my life with and increase my social standing. I did not come to seek love."

He continued as he made his way over to Mary, "My opinion of love is something that I never thought about until the last few weeks. What is the meaning of love and why should I take part in it? I tried to love because love is part of marriage. Not a necessary part, but a good part to have."

Mary then added, "It is like what holds a marriage together, it is a small part, but it stays throughout a marriage when things like wealth and looks fade."

Mr. Collins looked at her, surprised, "That was what I was going to say…Word for word, Miss Mary…Are you some sort of witch to read my mind like you do?"

Mary shook her head, "No, sir. Just a woman that goes with her instincts. Wherever they may lead her."

Mr. Collins asked as he came closer to her, "And where would they lead you now, Miss Mary?"

She could not speak. She could only watch as Mr. Collins placed his hand on her shoulder.

Mr. Collins felt the soft and sweet skin of Mary's exposed shoulder before he leaned his head down. He then made a bold, daring move. He kissed his younger cousin.

He then pulled away immediately as did Mary. Both had pulled away for different reasons. Mary pulled away because of the pure and utter shock of what had transpired. Mr. Collins pulled away because of shame.

"Mr. Collins..." Mary said, softly.

"No, I apologize," Mr. Collins said as he pulled away from her. The way she said his name...

"Do not," Mary said, faintly as she remembered the kiss.

"What would you like me to do, Miss Mary?" Mr. Collins asked, at that time wanting to do what ever he could to please this intellectual and beautiful woman.

"Kiss me," Mary commanded as she put her arms around his neck in a bold manner.

Happy to oblige, Mr. Collins kissed her. He kissed her in a way that Mary could only dream of. The indulgence, the passion, and the shocks raged through Mary and Mr. Collins as they kissed in a way that most young couples have never kissed before. Mr. Collins had a hunger that he never felt in a long time and Mary was more than happy to feed him.

It was then that Mr. Collins finally pulled away. He stared at Mary for one moment before he opened the doors to the balcony and ran back into the ballroom.

"Mr. Collins!" Mary cried out as she went back into the ballroom, but lost the man amidst all the people in the room.

Mr. Collins had rushed to a horse and carriage and had it drive him back to Longbourn.

All the while, he thought about how stupid he was.

Mary was standing by the wall of the ballroom, trying to be herself composed.

It would not be pleasing if everyone in the room would see her start to cry like a newborn baby.

It was then that she felt someone stand next to her. She turned to see Mr. Wickham.

"Miss Mary, you are looking quite brilliant tonight," Mr. Wickham smiled as he bowed to her.

Mary curtsied, though she was in no mood at all for the officer's games, "State your business with me, Mr. Wickham. You should know that pretty words do not work so well on me. They may work with Lydia and Kitty and maybe even Elizabeth, but I am not so easily charmed."

Mr. Wickham said as he brushed the imaginary dirt off of his coat, "Miss Mary, I find you to be one of the most outright people I know. That is an admirable trait."

Mary smiled, slightly, "Oh, well, I am glad that someone has noticed."

Mr. Wickham asked, "May we dance, Miss Mary?"

Mary turned to him, suddenly attracted to him. There was something about his cunning and his strength that made her want to stay with him longer.

"Yes," Mary said as she allowed herself to dance with Mr. Wickham.

Meanwhile, Mr. Bennet looked to see his daughter dancing with the officer. He burrowed his brow at that.

The evening came to an end as the Bennets left the Lucas Estate and returned home.

Mary took one last look at herself in the mirror before she let her hair down.

She changed out of Lydia's green dress into her white nightgown.

All traces of the once gorgeous Mary was gone.

However that was her opinion.

When Mary had left the room, Mr. Collins peeked his head out of his room to watch her go down the hall.

In his opinion, she looked like an angel, wearing that long white nightgown over her body..

The middle Bennet sister returned the beautiful dress to Lydia and went down the hallway.

Mr. Collins darted back into his room before she could see him.

It was then that Mary remembered that she had left her bonnet downstairs.

While everyone else was in their rooms, getting ready to retire for the night, Mary went down the stairs, thinking of what had happened at the ball.

Her bedroom shoes hit the floor with a soft thud.

It was then that she heard someone.

"I wish to have a word with you."

_Thank you for reading. Please review. I am sorry for the long wait, I hope that it was worth it._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for coming back to read. Good luck on everyone's exams._

**To My Reviewers:**

_**RafeDurk**: Mary was at a fragile point A "rebound" in modern terms. Wickham was just at the right place and at the right time._

_**Bonbonnett**: You are right about Mr. Collins leaving. That was what made him more ashamed and Mary more saddened. _

_**Lacrymosa-light**: Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully Mary will get away. Wait, I have control over that, don't I? *evil smile* Just kidding._

_**Wildeyes13**: I felt the same way when I really got into Mary/Collins. It's hard to believe, right? Keep reading and reviewing._

_**Jiang Quig**: Mr. Collins ran away because he is not sure what he is feeling right now and he is a bit scared. Mary is attracted to Mr. Wickham because opposites attrach, no?_

_**Spanish Sunrise**: ^^ I figured that would be something that Mr. Bennet would really say about the early years of his courtship to Mrs. Bennet._

_**can't think**: I do not think that Mr. Bennet will listen to you. ^^_

**Chapter Seven**

Mary turned to the sound of the voice and saw her father in the armchair, enjoying his brandy.

"About what, Papa?" Mary whispered as she looked at him.

"About you," He said, smirking softly.

Mary approached her father, "Alright, Papa."

Mr. Bennet said, "My dear, I could not help but notice that you were dancing with Mr. Wickham."

Mary shrugged, "What of it, Papa? He asked me to dance and we danced. It means nothing."

Mr. Bennet sipped his brandy, "It is bad enough that Kitty and Lydia go around town, acting like unguarded harlots. I can't have you doing that. The whole family is a laughing-stock already."

Mary then said, irritated, "That is none of my concern, Papa. I do not care what people think about me."

She turned her back to him and asked, "If there is nothing more, I should be going back to my room now."

It was then that her father stood up.

"Don't you dare think that you can turn your back on me."

It was then that Mary turned around to see that her father was taking off his belt.

"No…" Mary pleaded as she looked at her father with pitiful eyes, "Don't."

Mr. Bennet smirked, "What makes this night so out of the ordinary? You usually take the belt with that mocking look of indifference on your face."

Mary realized that he was right. She did take the belt with as much pride as she had.

Mr. Bennet then laughed, coldly, "Oh, I understand now…"

He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "You are under the impression that Mr. Collins is going to ask you to marry him. God knows why. And that it would be one thing if you were as plain as you are, but if you were scarred up and he would to find this out on your wedding night, then he would have the marriage annulled and leave you."

Mary then snapped, "No! You are lying. Mr. Collins would never do that."

Mr. Bennet then slapped her, "Foolish child. You are blinded by infatuation, not love. He would never want you as his wife."

Mary then whispered under her breath, full of untapped emotion, "I hate you."

Mr. Bennet smirked as he grabbed her chin, "Oh, what was that now? You hate me?"

Mary nodded, slowly succumbing to her fear.

"Mary, my sweet little daughter, you do not know the meaning of hate," Mr. Bennet said as he flung Mary into an end table.

Mary cried out as she hit the wooden desk and toppled it over. A white vase fell off the end table and made a crashing sound as it broke into many pieces.

Mr. Bennet grabbed the disoriented Mary's hand and pulled her up as he heard footsteps running down the staircase.

Elizabeth went into the pallor room, "I heard something break, is everything alright?"

Mary nodded, "Yes, I tripped and fell."

She then forced a fake laugh, "I am glad I did. I hated that vase. It was ugly as sin. It is not one of Mama's prize winning choices in design."

Mr. Bennet glanced at his middle daughter, slightly grateful that he did not have to come up with a convincing story.

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay…I just wanted to see if everything was okay."

Mary smiled slightly as she felt the impact of the fall cause the aches, "Yes, we are fine."

Elizabeth smiled at them before saying, "You better rest, Mary, you don't look so well."

"I will retire in a moment. I just need to finish talking to Papa," Mary said.

Elizabeth went to the stairs, "Alright. Goodnight, Mary. Goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," Mr. Bennet and Mary said at the same time. They watched Elizabeth walk up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"Now, where were we?" Mr. Bennet said as he grabbed her wrist.

Mary pulled away, ripping his hand off her wrist. She wanted to stand up for herself, "Let me go."

Mr. Bennet, furious at this retaliation, slapped her once more. He then kicked her to the ground.

Mary tried to get up, but found herself collapsing when she felt the sting of the belt on her back.

She took each lashing, not bothering to cry out or ask her father to stop. He had never stopped before. Why would he be merciful to her now?

Sometimes, Mary had dreams of her father dying. They were unsettling, but they also gave her something.

Hope.

When her father was finished, he helped her up. He kissed her forehead, "Now, go on to bed."

Mary nodded, "Goodnight, Papa." She went upstairs, wincing in pain. Luckily he had not used the belt buckle. She was not bleeding, but she would probably have welts.

Mary went into her room and got into the bed, wondering how her father would die tonight.

The next day, Mary was in her room, writing a short story in her book. It was about a man being hanged. Mary was very careful in her details and the story itself was very descriptive.

She had not left the room, not even for breakfast. She was not hungry and she did not want to see anyone.

However, she finally left the room, deciding to go to the library. She was on the staircase and noticed that in the pallor room was Mr. Collins, Elizabeth, and Charlotte Lucas.

Mary stayed on the staircase, wondering why Charlotte was there.

Mr. Collins went into the library and Charlotte and Elizabeth were talking.

"I must thank you for spending so much time with my cousin. It certainly keeps him preoccupied," Elizabeth said.

"Well, Mr. Collins and I are engaged," Charlotte pointed out.

In all Mary's life, she had heard hurtful things. But that…that made her literally collapse.

Mary nearly fell down the stairs, she held on to the railing for support. She started to breathe heavily, whispering, "No…No…No…No…"

It was then that Charlotte noticed her, "Oh, Mary." She stood up from the chair and curtsied, "How are you today?"

Mary stared at her for a moment and did something that no one would ever think she would do.

She had just run down the stairs and out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

She didn't even get a bonnet or her gloves. She went out to the garden and sat on a bench.

It was then that she realized that she was crying. Tears ran down her cheeks and she started making sobbing sounds. It was completely unlike her to cry like this.

Mary just did not understand. Mr. Collins had kissed her. Why did he kiss her if he was planning on marrying Charlotte?

Mary was so frustrated. "Why does nothing ever work out for me?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"What are you talking about, Miss Mary?" Was her answer.

_I wanted to do this again, because last time was far too easy. *smiles evilly*_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's another installment of "A Curious Conclusion" ^^ _

**To My Reviewers:**

_**Bonbonnett**: Yeah, abuse is really sick like that, but don't worry this dear author won't mess with your head...for long...^^_

_**RafeDurk**: I figured that showing characters in different light would make them seem like they are real. Like Lizzie isn't so perfect and Mr. Collins isn't slime._

_**Larcymosa-light**: Puppy Eyes! Yay! _

_**Wildeyes13**: Yes, he had already proposed to Elizabeth. It had happened before the story started._

_**celtic sea-storme**: You're right on the money on a lot of things. Thanks a lot for the review and I hope you keep reading._

_**Jiang Qing**: I agree. We should get torches and form an angry mob! ^^_

_**can't think**: I agree. I think that you, me, and Jiang Qing should form an angry mob together! Mwahaha!_

**Chapter Eight**

Mary turned to see Mr. Wickham towering over her. She jumped in surprise, not expecting the officer to be here. Especially here in the garden. Here at Longbourn.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping her tears off her face with a sleeve in a very unladylike manner. Mary did not want to show her emotions in front of this man. She barely knew him after all.

Mr. Wickham pulled a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and gave it to her so she may wipe her tears, "Miss Lydia asked me to come over today, but she has left to call on another officer." His smile was so charming.

Mary dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief.

"And I could not let a damsel in distress such as yourself cry like you are doing now," Mr. Wickham said, sitting down next to her.

"I heard you crying and I had to see if you were alright. I was worried for about you," Mr. Wickham explained.

Mary felt so good that someone was concerned about her feelings.

"I am fine, Mr. Wickham," Mary said as she handed the handkerchief back to Mr. Wickham.

The officer smiled as he declined the handkerchief, "You can keep it."

Mary looked down at the handkerchief. It was white with red initials on the cloth. G. W. George Wickham.

Mary sighed as she set the handkerchief in her lap. It was then that Mr. Wickham said something.

"Miss Mary, is there a reason that you are crying or is it feminine hysteria?" Mr. Wickham said, chuckling slightly at "feminine hysteria".

Mary did find that a tad amusing so she smiled slightly, "It is not something that I would tell you, no offense to you, Mr. Wickham."

Mr. Wickham asked, "Does it have something to do with Mr. Collins and his proposal to Miss Lucas?"

Mary grabbed the handkerchief tighter and put it to her heart as she took in a sharp breath. Even his name pained her.

"…You have feelings for him," Mr. Wickham said, pointing out the obvious.

"What…what of it? It is not like anyone cares, especially him," Mary lamented.

Mr. Wickham replied in a chivalrous manner, "I care, Miss Mary."

Mary looked at him, grateful to hear those words. No, she scolded herself. Mr. Wickham was not a teller of the truth. His only talent was to spin pretty stories to entice unsuspecting young ladies.

She turned away and thought about giving the handkerchief back.

Mr. Wickham put his hand on her shoulder, "Miss Mary, may I say something?"

Mary turned around to look at him, "Yes, you may."

Mr. Wickham smiled, "Mr. Collins is a dull, lusting, fat, little man. He is not worth your tears."

Mary looked down and asked, "But, who would want me if he does not?"

Mr. Wickham took her hand into his own. Mary felt the callused, strong hands and she felt the need to feel those hands on her hand for the rest of her life.

"Perhaps the man that does desire you, the one that does deserve you, is waiting for the right moment, Miss Mary," Mr. Wickham said as he bent down and kissed her hand.

Mary blushed slightly as she watched Mr. Wickham stand up.

He bowed lowly to her and said, "I wish to meet again. You are better company than your sisters."

Mary stood up and curtsied, "Thank you, Mr. Wickham."

The red coat officer left the garden and went inside the house.

Mary felt better, wondering why that was.

Mr. Wickham was right. He was not worth her tears. If Mr. Collins was so inclined to marry Charlotte Lucas….not her…than Mary would accept that.

Mary had the rest of her life to find romance.

The middle Bennet daughter went on a walk through the garden. She noticed that she was wincing. Her back and legs really hurt from the welts.

It was no new feeling.

It had started when Mary was three. When Lydia was born.

At first it was nothing more than a few slaps.

Then came the punches.

The insults

The kicks.

The books to the head.

The cuts.

The burns.

The whippings.

The psychological damages.

Either no one knew or no one wanted to know.

Mary wasn't sure what it was.

But it was unfair.

She thought that she found someone that cared about her.

Someone to take her out of the godforsaken house.

It was then that Mary grabbed a sunflower. She stared at it before she started to rip it to shreds.

Anger surrounded her as she grabbed another sunflower and ripped that one.

Sunflowers were plain, ordinary, no true beauty. Why else would they be second to a daisy? The third choice after the rose and lily. No one wanted a sunflower. They accepted one when there was no other choice.

Mary began grabbing sunflower after sunflower, ripping the petals off. She broke the stem and destroyed the head.

It was then that she heard footsteps. She realized what she was doing. It would appear that she had gone mad to whoever found her in this state.

Mary ran, leaving the mess of the sunflowers behind her.

Mr. Collins and Charlotte had made their way through the garden and saw the pile of destroyed sunflowers.

Charlotte gasped slightly in surprise, "Oh, my, who could have done this?"

Mr. Collins ignored her as he bent down and picked up a sunflower.

"Mr. Collins," Charlotte said, wondering why he wouldn't answer her.

He turned to his fiancée and said, "I apologize, but I have other business to attend to."

Very improperly, he left Charlotte in the garden as he made his way into the Bennet house.

Something that one rarely did in this time.

Mr. Collins made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door to Mary's room. No answer.

Jane was in the hallway, passing by.

"Miss Bennet, have you seen Miss Mary?" Mr. Collins asked.

Jane shook her head, "No. I haven't. Have you checked the library?"

Mr. Collins shook his head as he bowed to Jane and left to the library.

He went inside and found no trace of Mary.

Where was she?

_Thank you for reading, please review._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, everyone. Thanks for coming back and reading. _

**To My Reviewers:**

_**Bonbonnett**: XD I know! It's hard to breakt them. You would have to be angry with strong rage in order to do what she did._

_**Spanish Sunrise**: Then you are going to hate this chapter then. XD Bad Papa Bennet..._

_**can't think**: Don't worry, you'll find all about why the abuse started...soon or never...^^_

_**Jiang Quig**: Don't worry. I love your constant question, though I cannot answer them...Sorries..._

_**Lacrymosa-light**: Well, I am updated. I hope it was worth it._

**Chapter Nine**

Mary was at the stables. She was leaning against the wall outside the building. She was fighting back tears in her eyes.

That's when she heard the sound of horses and the sound of someone approaching.

She looked up to see her father, leading a beautiful white horse. It was the sort of white, noble horse you only hear about in fairy tales.

The gallant knight on a white horse coming to rescue the princess from an evil dragon.

Mary has heard it all before.

"Hello, Papa," She greeted as she curtsied.

Mr. Bennet smiled to her, "Hello, Mary."

She looked to the white horse and asked, "…Is it new?"

Mr. Bennet nodded, "Yes he is. I bought him today."

Mary looked at the horse, "…A present for Lizzy I assume?"

If Mr. Bennet bought things spur of the moment, that was the reason why. It was something for Elizabeth. Maybe something for Jane. But it usually was for his beloved Elizabeth.

Perfect Elizabeth.

"No," Mr. Bennet said, "It is not for Elizabeth."

"Then who is it for?" Mary asked, impatient.

"You," Mr. Bennet said as he handed the reins to her.

Visibly shocked, she looked up to her father, "For…for me?"

She placed her hand on the horse's neck and stroked it.

Mr. Bennet came up behind her and asked, "Beautiful, isn't he?"

Mary nodded, happy and pleased with this gift. It was one of the best things that her father ever did for her.

Her father put her hand on his daughter's shoulder, slightly grasping it.

Mary felt herself smile as she felt the warmth from her father.

If even her father loved her more than Mr. Collins did, it was a hopeless cause.

"This is too good to be true," Mary whispered softly.

"That is because it is," Mr. Bennet said cruelly as he yanked the reins out of Mary's hand and pushed her out of sight as Elizabeth came by the stables.

Mary had fallen behind a bush before Elizabeth found her father with the horse.

"Papa! He's handsome!" Elizabeth said, excitedly as she went over to look over the horse.

Mary felt her heart break even more if that was possible.

"Of course he is, only the best for my Lizzy," Mr. Bennet said as Elizabeth cooed over the horse.

Mary then felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to find herself face to face with Mr. Wickham.

"What do you want?!" Mary hissed.

Surprised at the hostility coming from the usually passive Mary, Mr. Wickham said, honestly, "I saw what happened. It was cruel…"

Mary asked, "What does it matter to you? I am just Elizabeth's sister, the plain Bennet girl, no one of importance. I am not…I am not worthy of being recognized."

Mr. Wickham placed his hand on her cheek. His white gloves grazed against her pale check.

"What are you-" Mary was cut off by a pair of lips meeting her own.

His lips were soft which surprised Mary since he was a soldier.

Mary found herself kissing back. She did not feel the spark at once, but she started to feel it.

But there was something that was different.

Mr. Wickham then pulled away. He took her hands into his, "Miss Mary, will you marry me?"

Mary looked at him and thought about it.

If she were to marry him, he would bring her out of this house.

No more pain.

No more humiliation.

No more.

And Mr. Wickham was handsome and good-looking and it would be a pleasure to be married to this man.

Lust was not something that was restricted to men.

However, if she married him than she would not be able to see Mr. Collins the way she wanted to.

But what did that matter?! After all, he was marrying Charlotte. He made his feelings clear.

So what if she did not love Mr. Wickham. She could learn to love.

Loving was simple…loving was easy…

"Yes," She whispered to Mr. Wickham.

He smiled at her as he stood up and helped her up, "Shall we tell your father the news?"

"No," Mary said, "Not yet…I have someone else in mind. Let's tell Mr. Collins."

Mr. Wickham smirked at that. He would have pleasure of flaunting her right in front of Mr. Collins.

"Yes, dear," Mr. Wickham said as he took her arm and they walked back to the house. As they entered, they found Mr. Collins.

"Miss Mary, I was looking for you," Mr. Collins said as the couple entered the room. He then saw their arms entwined with each other.

Mary said, staring into Mr. Collins' eyes, "I have come to tell you that Mr. Wickham has proposed to me…." She paused slightly to enjoy the moment of triumph, "And I have accepted."

Mr. Wickham smirked at Mr. Collins as if to say "I have something that you will never have."

Mr. Collins blinked slightly as he stared at the couple in complete and utter disbelief.

Mary was smarter than this. She was far too intelligent to even speak to this man. Much less to become his wife.

And the idea of Mary being with someone other than him on a wedding night made him feel sick to his stomach.

Mary thought that she would receive satisfaction from this.

There was none.

It was like when she had completed an entire notebook of making extracts. It meant nothing. No one cared for her intelligence.

"Well, dear, I will go speak to your father now," Mr. Wickham said as he kissed her hand before he left.

"…"

There was a silence as the two in the room stared at each other.

"…Congratulations," Mr. Collins said, softly.

"You as well," Mary said, her voice shaking slightly.

Mary then curtsied and went over to the staircase, "I must leave. I have to tell my sisters and I am sure Mama would be pleased."

It was then that Mr. Collins went after her. He grabbed her by her arm, spun her around, and kissed her.

_Thanks for reading._


	10. Chapter 10

_Mucho sorry for taking so long. I'm taking three hard courses and I have another play coming up...*dies* I hope this chapter is good._

**To My Reviewers:**

_**Bonbonnett**: "Nice" is a relative term. ^^ You will find that out soon enough._

_**Toni America**: I loved your review. ^^ Thanks for it. And I'm glad that you think it is realistic, too. I wasn't sure that anyone else could see it but me. Keep reading and reviewing._

_**Lacrymosa-Light**: Weeeelllll, you'll find out in due time. I was always irritated that Mr. Wickham was portrayed as a bad guy. I always thought that he was a lost soul. I don't think he's intentionally a bad person._

_**can't think**: LOL. I guess everyone's sympathy for Mr. Collins has sort of left the building now. Oh well, let's see if I can get that back._

_**Jiang Quig**: LOL. Poor guys. They would hate to be locked in a room with all you Mary-fangirls. ^^_

_**Spanish Sunrise**: Don't worry. There won't be too much more of Charlotte Lucas...Dun dun da dun!_

**Chapter Ten**

Mary pushed Mr. Collins away from her, "Mr. Collins, this is very improper. I am to be married and you are as well."

The pull between the two of them was like a supernatural force. Mary wanted to kiss him. She wanted to do everything with this man.

"With due respect, Miss Mary," Mr. Collins said as he grabbed her shoulders, "I don't give a damn about what is proper."

He then pressed his lips against hers. He pushed her against the wall of the staircase, to prevent Mary from resisting.

Mary tried to stop herself, but she found herself kissing back.

It was then that someone coming down the staircase saw them. A small smile curled on their lips before they scurried back upstairs.

It was then that Mary pulled away and slapped him.

"You are the most arrogant, unreasonable and selfish man that I ever met in my entire life," She spat at him.

Mr. Collins put his hand to his cheek and looked at her, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Mary laughed, harshly, "How about proposing marriage to Charlotte Lucas? Does that warrant a slap to the face? And you must believe me when I say that it should warrant more than that."

Mr. Collins said, realizing the true situation he was in, "Miss Mary, would you please let me explain?"

Mary asked, "Why should I listen to you?"

Mr. Collins then said it. He finally mustered up the courage, "Because I love you."

Those words. Those three words. The three most infamous words of all time.

Mary looked at him with wide eyes. Her anger seeped away as she looked into his eyes.

He took her hand and said, "I thought that you did not feel the same way about me." He looked down and said, softly, "I knew that you did not feel the same way."

Mary sighed, "Mr. Collins…You are an imbecile."

She put her hand on his chin and pulled him up so that he was looking at her. Her green eyes was staring into his brown ones.

She then kissed him.

It was a soft and innocent kiss.

Mary then pulled away, "I would be very inclined to marry you. However, you mucked it all up by proposing to Charlotte Lucas."

Mr. Collins then asked, "What about you? You are marrying George Wickham. The man is in debt."

Mary scoffed at that, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Mr. Collins said, "The charismatic officer has gambled off every cent he has ever earned in his life. If you marry him, you are going to have to work to keep bread on the table."

He took her hands and caressed them, "These hands aren't meant to work. They are meant to be pampered and soft."

Mary looked back on accepting the officer's offer. It…It was stupid of her to accept the proposal without thinking it over. What was she getting herself into?

"Well, there is nothing I can do about it," Mary said, looking away from him. Now that the decision to marry Mr. Wickham was in the works to be public, if she were to go back on her agreement, her reputation would be ruined.

"And there is nothing I can do about Charlotte," Mr. Collins said.

It was then that they looked at each other. It was like they were reading each other's mind.

They drew a conclusion. A very curious conclusion.

With Mary's eyes, she asked if he was sure.

With Mr. Collins' eyes, he told her that he was.

He then asked if she could do it.

The smirk on her face was evidence enough.

She then asked him if he was able to do it.

He nodded.

The pull between the two of them became more and more intense as the idea went through their heads.

Mr. Collins kissed her one final time before he bowed, "I'll be taking my leave, Miss Mary."

She curtsied, "I will see you soon, Mr. Collins."

He put his hat on and left the house.

A small smile remained on her face and she went upstairs.

She had a lot to write.

_The next day…_

Kitty was sobbing in the palor room. Lydia was rubbing her back, trying to soothe her older sister.

"It's not fair!" She screeched, "How in the world does she marry Mr. Wickham and I get no one?! I'm so much prettier than her."

Lydia said nothing as she tried to hold back tears of her own.

Mr. Bennet was sitting in his arm chair, reading a book. He tried to keep the constant crying out of his mind, but it was of little use.

Mary soon came into the palor room. She had heard Kitty for the last several hours and at first was just annoying. Now it was getting very pathetic.

"You are getting very unpopular around here," Mr. Bennet commented as he looked up to Mary.

"I see…" The middle Bennet sister said as she sat down at her desk.

"I **_hate_** you!" Kitty screeched as she sobbed harder.

Mary ignored her as she opened her book and started to write.

Under her dress was a fresh set of welts over the old ones.

For accepting Mr. Wickham's proposal.

However, Mr. Bennet had given his blessing to Mr. Wickham to marry his daughter.

Mary could feel the smile on her face. She wondered if Mr. Bennet knew what was coming to him.

She doubted it.

_Suspense makes the world go round...the world go round...the world go round...Suspense makes the world go round..._

_Cookies for whoever can guess where that is from._


	11. Chapter 11

_Happy Birthday to me...Happy Birthday to me....Happy Birthday!_

**To My Reviewers:**

_**can't think**: Yes, Mr. Collins is an imbecile, but I still love the little bugger anyway. Maybe he was trying to make Mary jealous. *shrugs* I don't know...I don't have control XD_

_**Bonbonnett**: Well..you aren't right, but you can have a cookie for trying. ^^ *hands cookie*_

_**Spanish Sunrise**: I think that you, of everyone else, is going to enjoy this chapter the most._

_**Lacrymosa-Light**: Well, there's going to be more of that, so love it and love it!_

_**Jiang Quig**: Ding Ding! We have a winner! Have a cookie *gives cookie*_

_**somebunnyelse**: He's treating her fine, like any man treats his daughter. Mary is the only one he abuses._

**Chapter Eleven**

"Mary, this is very sweet of you," Mr. Wickham said as he was sitting in the palor.

Mary smirked as she served him a glass of wine, "I figured that you and I should spend more time together."

"You are an angel," Mr. Wickham said as he drunk the wine.

It was night. It was around ten o'clock. Everyone else was in their rooms.

Mary was wearing a rather unguarded pink dress. It was one of Lydia's.

It was a bright pink with white lace on the wrists and at the bottom. It was low cut, reveling Mary's cleavage.

Mary had thought that Mr. Wickham was more in love with the dress than her when he first saw it.

Mary had entertained Mr. Wickham for the last hour or so. She had served him several glasses of wine. She knew by the look of his glazed eyes, that he was almost ready.

"Do have another drink," Mary insisted as she poured more wine into his glass.

"No, no, it is rude. You have not had any," Mr. Wickham said, slurring his words.

He took the glass and poured it down his throat.

Mary smiled at him and she sat down next to him on the settee.

"Mr. Wickham, do you know how much I adore you?" Mary asked.

"How much?" Mr. Wickham asked, his eyes full of lovesickness.

"You are so strong and so brave," Mary said as she moved closer to him.

Mr. Wickham looked at her, pleased, "I am brave, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Mary said as she went to stroke his hair…and his ego.

"And you are the best sort of gentleman out there. I do not know why you have not married yet," Mary said.

"Not many would want to be an officer's wife," Mr. Wickham said, swaying softly.

"I'm not sure why. You are like…a knight in shining armor," Mary said, smiling at him.

"Not really," Mr. Wickham said, modestly.

"Of course you are," Mary cooed as she filled the glass once more. She continued as Mr. Wickham drunk the wine, "You are like a white knight saving the princess from the evil dragon…."

Mr. Wickham chuckled at that as he moved his hand over to her face and he began stroking it, "I promise you, Mary, I won't let your father touch you again."

Mary cringed slightly, but covered it up, "Of course, Mr. Wickham. I know what sort of man you are. You are a gentleman. You would never allow a lady to be hurt."

Mr. Wickham nodded in agreement as he went to kiss her.

Mary kissed back and then pulled away, "You also wouldn't allow another lady to be hurt."

Mr. Wickham asked her, "What do you mean?"

Mary told him, "Without me to take his anger out on, Papa may turn to someone else…I couldn't bare for any one of my sisters to be hurt. I do not know if they will be as lucky as me to find someone like you."

Mr. Wickham said, his eyes full of anger, "I can't allow that to happen."

Mary nodded, "I know that, love…That's why you have to kill him."

_**Step one…**_

"Kill him? That seems a bit…unnecessary," Mr. Wickham said, unsure.

Mary growled slightly at this setback, but recovered, "But, Mr. Wickham, a man like him does not deserve to live, you must agree to that."

Mr. Wickham, in his intoxicated mind, nodded, "You…you are right. He deserves to die for his crimes."

Mary smirked as she and Mr. Wickham stood up. They went into the library where Mr. Bennet was.

He had fallen asleep in his chair. A book was in his hands.

Mary picked the book up and handed it to Mr. Wickham, "Use this. Bash his brains out."

Mr. Wickham took the book and said, unsurely, "I…I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can kill an unarmed man."

Mary growled, "Don't think about that. Think about being a hero. You are going to be _my_ hero. Do it. Kill him."

Mr. Wickham bit his lip before he took a deep breath. He then hit Mr. Bennet.

He fell out of his chair on the floor. He groaned slightly as he started to wake up.

Mr. Wickham hit him again, making Mr. Bennet pass out.

Mary watched the acts with eyes full of satisfaction. It was happening. Mr. Bennet was going to die.

Mary had not had the pleasure of making love, but this thrill of watching her father die could not be rivaled by that. She was sure of this.

Mr. Wickham continued to hit Mr. Bennet until his arms became to weak to hit him again. He was covered in blood and brain matter and bits of bone.

He stood up, shaking, "I…I can't believe it…I…killed…him…"

Mary went over to him. She rubbed his shoulder, "Don't worry, love. You did the right thing…Now, why don't you go home? You look like you need to rest."

Mr. Wickham nodded, slowly before he left the house.

Mary smirked and left the library.

She went upstairs and down the hallway to her bedroom. She changed into her night gown and got into her bed.

She slept very well that night.

_Bet you didn't see that coming, did you?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ta da!_

**To My Reviewers:**

_**Bonbonnett**: Well, not exactly a physco killer bitch, but I like where you're going. XD_

_**RafeDurk**: ^^ You're getting warm..._

_**can't think**: Yeah...I think I might have lost some of the fan base with that move. ^^' But I think that when someone like Mary wants something, she'll get it._

_**Lacrymosa-light**: Heehee, if you thought that was a twist, keep reading for a while..._

_**darzyXbingli4evah**: I'm glad that you like it so much. Hope you stay and read..._

_**Jiang Qing**: Perhaps you need clarification, dear?_

_**Spanish Sunrise**: You would be surprised about people. Especially the quiet ones like her..._

**Chapter Twelve**

Precisely four days passed before Mr. Bennet's body was given to Mrs. Bennet so she could arrange the funeral. The matron was constantly in tears, not because of the sorrow but because of the loss.

She was going to lose Longbourn, the one thing she truly held close to her heart.

The funeral itself could not have happened on a more joyous day. The sky was blue, the sun was golden, and white clouds accompanied the sky. All was well on this day. Mr. Bennet had to be presented in a closed casket due to the un-presentable state his head was in.

There were very few murders in this town and there was none more gruesome than this particular murder.

A random act of violence by a maniac. That was what it had to be.

No one with a sound mind could summon up the strength and depravity as to beat a man's skull into pieces.

And as the funeral went forward, somewhere, Mr. Wickham was on his third bottle of Scotch.

Mary was standing under a large oak tree, watching the funeral proceedings. She pulled on her coat since a winter wind had blown. She had told Mrs. Bennet that she needed to be alone to mourn her father.

Her mother was more than happy to let her go.

Mary then heard a sound. It was the sound of footsteps.

She turned to see Mr. Collins who, like her, was in all black.

"Mr. Collins," Mary greeted as she turned to face him.

He bowed, lowly, before he placed his hand on her shoulder.

And while Mr. Bennet's casket was being lowered in his grave, a kiss was shared under the oak true.

"I missed you," Mary said as the two sat under the tree. She laid her head against his shoulder as the two watched Mr. Bennet's burial.

"And I missed you as well, my dear," Mr. Collins whispered as he ran his fingers down her arm.

Mary smiled at the feel of his fingers on the fabric. She looked up at him and told him, "We don't have much time…"

Mr. Collins told her, "I'll deal with him tonight.." His hand moved to her hand and he stared at her engagement ring. He scoffed, "Is it even real?"

Mary sighed, "I doubt that he could afford it if it had a trace of diamond…"

Mr. Collins smirked as he leaned in for another kiss, "Patience, my pet. In only a few weeks, you will have the best. Nothing less." He pressed his lips against hers.

Mary returned the kiss as her father was finally put in the ground.

Elizabeth was the one most saddened by the events. She had been the one to find her father. She had become so hysterical that she had to be sedated by the family doctor before she could tell the family what had happened.

Her mother and sisters listened intently to what she had found. Elizabeth had then led them to the gory scene. All became hysterical.

Save for Mary who had calmly went to fetch the police.

After the news had been spread, Mr. Collins had gone to London. He had said that as the closest male relative, there were some things of Mr. Bennet's that he needed to look after. He also took a side trip to an Apothecary.

Of course, this was mentioned to no one.

It was late in the afternoon when Jane came downstairs. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Mary was at her desk, writing constantly. Her eyes darted from one paper to the one she was writing on.

"Hello, Mary, what are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Writing a letter to Charlotte," Mary smiled at her older sister, "We've been exchanging letters since Papa was killed. She's been quite a comfort."

Jane smiled as she went over to her sister. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and sat her chin on her shoulder, "…I miss Papa, too."

Mary looked up at her older sister and smiled. She was about to respond when she heard her mother arguing with Elizabeth.

"This is all your fault?!" Mrs. Bennet screamed as she and Elizabeth came into the room.

"How in the world is this my fault?" Elizabeth asked.

"We are losing Longbourn because you would not marry Mr. Collins!" Mrs. Bennet said, tears streaming down her face.

"We lost Longbourn because our father is dead!" Elizabeth screamed at her mother, "Or are you so self-absorbed that you could not give a damn that your husband is dead?!

Everyone in the room was shocked at this. Elizabeth had never reacted in this manner, especially to her mother.

"I will not be spoken to like this," Mrs. Bennet said, stiffly as she wiped the tears off her face.

She left the room, thinking about what her daughter had said.

Elizabeth looked at her sisters who were staring at her in shock. She went over to her two sisters and wrapped her arms around them.

They returned the hug as two sisters mourned the loss. One sister felt pity for the pain that the family was going through.

However, that sister would do it over again if given the chance.

Mary looked at the grandfather clock and saw that it was near early evening.

It was Mr. Collins' turn.

_Bu da chu..._


	13. Chapter 13

_I apologize for the long wait. I've had writer's block, competions and Spring Break...._

**C****hapter Thirteen**

It was late in the evening. Mr. Collins had taken upon himself to visit Mr. Wickham.

The officer had baggy eyelids and his eyes were blood shot. He had not shaved in days. His coat was wrinkled and he smelt of liquor from the top of his messy-haired head down to his scruffy boots.

He had not slept since that night. The event had rattled his soul. He could not even close his eyes without seeing the blood that covered the floor.

Mary had not spoken to him since that night. No letters either.

So it was safe to say that when Mr. Wickham had opened the door, he was severely disappointed to find that it was Mary's cousin at the door, not Mary herself.

However, he invited Mr. Collins in for a drink.

Mr. Wickham stumbled slightly as he took the wine from the cabinet to the end table, "It certainly is a surprise to have you calling upon me, Mr. Collins."

Mr. Collins smiled slightly, but inside he was reeling in disgust at the thought of Mary being engaged to this drunk, "Well, I am merely interested about how my cousin's future husband is doing."

Mr. Wickham poured the wine in the two glasses before going to put the wine back in the cabinet, "How is Mary doing, by the way?"

Mr. Collins adjusted his sleeve as Mr. Wickham walked back, "Mary is doing well. Why do you not call upon her?"

Mr. Wickham smiled sheepishly, "Every time I try to call upon the Bennet household, she is either out or sleeping. Odd, isn't it?"

Mr. Collins nodded, slightly, "Truly…"

Mr. Wickham took the wine glass and smiled at Mr. Collins, "Shall I propose a toast?"

Mr. Collins asked, nodded, "To what, Mr. Wickham?"

The officer looked out and smiled as he clicked his glass against Mr. Collins' glass, "To pretty women…"

"To pretty women," Mr. Collins said, smiling.

An hour later, Mr. Collins and Mr. Wickham were simmering on the side of inebriation. They realized that they had a common interest.

Women.

"My favorite part about women is the way their lips move when they blow out a candle," Mr. Wickham said as he poured himself another glass.

"Ah, yes, and when they come down the stairway," Mr. Collins said as he sipped the wine.

"The way they smell after a walk in the garden," Mr. Wickham said, imagining.

"And the way they twirl their hair," Mr. Collins said, thinking of Mary when she did that while reading a book.

"Oh, Mr. Collins, you are a man after my own heart," Mr. Wickham said, friendly.

He smiled at him, "Is there a woman you have your eye on? Perhaps one of the Bennet daughters? Kitty? Lydia?"

Mr. Collins smiled slightly, "Mary…"

There was a pause before Mr. Wickham laughed slightly, hoping that he was not serious, "…Oh, you have an interesting sense of humor, Mr. Collins."

Mr. Collins said as he finished his drink, "If I were making a joke, I would agree with you."

Mr. Wickham stared at Mr. Collins for a moment and then felt the jealously rise up in him.

"Oh…Well, you do understand that she is engaged to me….Pining after her would be pointless," Mr. Wickham said, trying to keep his composure.

Mr. Collins looked at him, smugly, "Whatever you say, Mr. Wickham."

Mr. Collins felt so good knowing that Mary was in love with him, not with Mr. Wickham. And that he was the one that was going to be with Mary. Not Mr. Wickham.

In his state of mind, he wanted to show off this more. It was something he would not have done if he were in sound mind.

"See, Mary is a woman that requires an intelligent mind," Mr. Collins said.

Mr. Wickham glared slightly at that, "…You lie. She does not care. I do not mind being inferior to her in that matter."

Mr. Collins just smirked, "And do tell me, Mr. Wickham, who will Mary go to when the charm of an officer wears thin?…"

"Certainly not to someone of your arrogance," Mr. Wickham said, his vision getting blurry. He took another drink of his wine.

"Rather it be me than a brute such as yourself," Mr. Collins said.

Mr. Wickham grew angrier at this statement, "What makes you think that Mary would want to be with someone like you?"

Mr. Collins just laughed.

Mr. Wickham's breathing quickened and he went to grab the wine bottle. His intention was to smash the wine bottle across Mr. Collins' mocking face.

But his hand wavered and he dropped the wine bottle. The bottle burst and the glass scattered all over the rug.

Mr. Wickham swayed slightly as he leaned back into the chair. His eyes rolled back and closed as his head rolled back. He was out cold.

Mr. Collins smirked as he put his hand under Mr. Wickham's head and moved it, making sure he was passed out.

Step Two…

When he went to check, his sleeve went down, revealing that he hand a band around his wrist. And on that band was a small vial.

It was easily just to shake his wrist and pour the contents into Mr. Wickham's wine glass without the officer noticing.

Mr. Collins smirked as he watched as Mr. Wickham began to open his eyes. He tried to speak, but he couldn't open his mouth. He tried to move, but he couldn't. He began to panic.

Mr. Collins said, "Mr. Wickham, your body is so numb, you cannot move. I am sorry that it had to come to this."

He grabbed a pillow off the couch.

"But I will not let Mary be with scum like you. She is mine," He said as he put the pillow over Mr. Wickham's face.

It only took a few minutes.

Mr. Collins sighed as he took the pillow off and started at Mr. Wickham.

He left the house and his victim behind.

Mary was in her bedroom, brushing her hair when someone knocked on the door. She got up and opened the door to see Mr. Collins.

She knew that he did it. She could tell by the look in his eyes.

She took his hand and caressed it, softly, "Wonderful job, love…"

Mr. Collins smiled at her, but his smile turned into a frown, "There is still the matter of Charlotte."

Mary frowned in jealousy, "…I will take care of her…How much is her dowry?"

Mr. Collins said, "A sizable amount…"

Mary asked, "And the wedding date?"

Mr. Collins told her, "December…"

Mary smiled as she said, "Here's the plan…"

_Cliffhanger. ^^_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for coming back and reading. I hope you like it._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mary was reading the library when she heard someone come in. It was Jane. She was crying, "Mary…" She went over to her younger sister and hugged her, "It is Mr. Wickham!"

Mary put on a face of curiosity and worry over her "fiancée". She hugged her sister back, "What is it?"

Jane pulled away and took Mary's hands in hers, "He is dead. No one knows what happened."

"Oh dear…" Mary said, smiling on the inside. She tried to bring up some tears.

She buried her face into Jane's shoulder and successfully convinced her sister of her sadness.

"Do not worry, Mary, everything will be alright," Jane said as she stroked her sister's hair.

Mary pulled away from Jane and smiled at her, "I know…Thank you for telling me. When is the funeral?"

Jane said, "Mr. Darcy is taking care of the arrangements. I am not sure about when it is. It probably is soon. They will bury him before the ground hardens in winter."

Mary nodded as she began to think.

"..Mary, dear, would you like to go take a nap in your room? If you want, I will make you some tea..." Jane said, trying to help her sister.

"No thank you, Jane. I will go upstairs…That's what I need…A nap," Mary said as she went upstairs.

Jane watched her, curiously, as she went to sit down.

Mary went upstairs and bumped into Hill.

Hill was a young girl, about fifteen years old. She had an orange color hair that was long and curled. She stared at Mary and curtsied, "Miss Mary, I offer my condolences. I heard about Mr. Wickham and his untimely death."

Mary stared at the shorter girl, "….Thank you…" She started to her room.

"When something bad happens to me," Hill said, turning around to look at Mary once more, "I try to find the good that will come out of it…."

"Indeed," Mary said, wondering why she was telling her this. She went to open the door and went inside.

Hill smiled, slyly, as she went down the stairs to do her chores.

Mary went to lie down on her bed and she stared out the window. It was a gray day. It reminded Mary of Mr. Collins' eyes.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of her achievements.

Downstairs…

"NOOO!" Lydia cried out as she latched on to her sister, "He can not be dead! He can not be!"

Jane hugged her, sympathetically, "I am sorry, Lydia…I knew that you were fond of him."

"I love him!" Lydia shouted as tears ran down her face. She tried to imagine her beloved Mr. Wickham. Dead. Her handsome soldier.

Jane sighed, "Lydia, keep your voice down…You do not want Mary to hear, do you?"

Lydia pulled away from her, "Let her hear. She did not love Mr. Wickham. I loved him! He was everything to me and she stole him from me."

Jane couldn't believe that Lydia would speak about her sister in this manner. She stared at Lydia in shock.

Lydia sighed as she wiped her tears away, "…Did…did he suffer?"

She knew nothing about how it took three minutes for Mr. Wickham to die. It might not sound like much to some. However, it was the panic that was the worse. Your lungs constricting as it begged for air. The hopelessness that he could not fight back. The way the body burnt when it was starved for air. Blacking out within a minute. Losing all vision. Then he felt nothing else but the pain. It was the most agonizing three minutes of his life. Three minutes that felt like three years.

"I do not think so. I was not told much," Jane told Lydia.

"I loved him…" Lydia whispered to herself as she sat down on the settee. She felt like she was seeing the world in black and white. She felt pain and misery. She had always wanted to be with Mr. Wickham. And she thought that he felt the same way about her. And that he would ask her to be his wife. But no. He asked her sister.

Meanwhile…

"Queer…Very queer," He said. The "he" that was being referred to was Detective Richard Evers. He was a tall, thin man with dark red hair. He was young, barely twenty-three. However, he was disguised amongst the police force in the area. There was not a lot of murders in the safe little towns, but if there were any they came to him. And he was able to solve each one of them.

The "queer" that he was referring to was the crime scene. He was in the home of one George Wickham. The body had long since been taken away and all Mr. Evers was left with was the crime scene. He found it odd that there were two glasses of wine. Perhaps Mr. Wickham had a visitor before he perished.

"I agree, Mr. Evers," said his partner. His partner was an older gentleman by the name of Detective Edward Phillips. He was shorter and more portly than his partner. He was also the more experienced one. He was the one Mr. Evers came to when he was in a slump. The one who stood in the background as the young and handsome Mr. Evers took all the credit. "Two murders within a week. What is the world coming to?" He mused.

"Do you think they are connected?" Mr. Evers asked.

Mr. Phillips laughed, "Do not be dramatic. It is probably a coincidence. Serial killers aren't in places like here. London, maybe. But here? No. Besides, the methods of killing are different. One was beaten, one was smothered. No connection."

Mr. Evers shrugged, "It just seems odd. Two murders…"

Mr. Phillips shook his head as he went to open the wine cabinet, "It seems that Mr. Wickham was upset about something…"

Mr. Evers went over to him, "What do you mean?"

Mr. Phillips said, "There's about twenty bottles in here. No dust on any of them. He bought these in a short amount of time. And men drink alone and much because they are upset."

Mr. Evers glanced at Mr. Phillips, "Perhaps we should ask his fiancée. Miss Mary Bennet."

Mr. Phillips started to nod and he remembered something, "The man that was killed last week. Wasn't his name Bennet?"

Mr. Evers let out a smirk, "I believe they call that a connection, Mr. Phillips."

_Dun...Da....Da...Da...Dun....^^ Don't worry, we've got a long way to go..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Miss Mary…." Came out the quiet voice of Hill.

Mary blinked as she woke up from her nap. She got off the bed and went to open the door, "Yes, Hill?"

The girl curtsied before Mary and said, "There are two detectives here to see you…"

Mary sighed, knowing that this would happen sooner or later, "Thank you, Hill…" She passed by the younger girl and went downstairs.

Mrs. Bennet was entertaining the two men in the palor room. She was serving them tea and making pleasant small talk.

Mary looked at the two men and frowned, slightly, "Hello…"

The men bowed to her as she curtsied. The younger one smiled, charmingly, "Hello, Miss Bennet. I am Mr. Evers and this is my partner, Mr. Phillips…We want to talk to you about Mr. Wickham."

Mrs. Bennet said, quickly, "Tragedy, isn't it. My daughter finally finds a man that will take her and off he dies. Shame, shame. My darling deserves better. Don't you, Mary?"

Mary was about to answer when Mrs. Bennet ignored her.

"Tragedy, tragedy. First my husband, then my future son-in-law. Shame, shame, shame. Personally, I would have married her off to Mr. Collins, my husband's cousin. Mary was quite fond of him."

Mary narrowed her eyes, "Mama, it would be appropriate if you let me speak to these men in private…"

Mr. Evers and Mr. Phillips glanced at each other, thinking this was quite curious.

Mrs. Bennet nodded before smiling at the men. She curtsied and scurried out of the room.

Mary sighed as she smiled at the gentlemen, "How can I help you?"

Mr. Phillips asked, "Was Mr. Wickham upset about anything?"

Mary said, coolly, "He had a lot of gambling debts…He was upset about that."

Mr. Evers said, bluntly, "You aren't upset about his death, are you?"

Mary stared at the man in front of her. She knew that he had above average intelligence. He would not be fooled as easily as her family.

Mary glanced over at Mr. Phillips and smiled, slightly. He looked to be much easier to manipulate. Mary had learned what men assume when they met a woman.

One, that she was weak. Two, that she was attracted to him.

Mary batted her eyes and said, "I am quite upset. It's a shock. I wish that you wouldn't make assumptions about how I feel. You don't know me."

Mr. Phillips said, "She is right, Mr. Evers…"

Mr. Evers stared at Mary before asking, "Do you know anyone who would want to murder your fiancée?"

Mary shook her head, "Besides gamblers, no one. He was loved by everyone."

The two detectives looked at each other and back at Mary.

"What about your father?" Mr. Phillips asked.

Mary was slightly taken aback at that question, "Wh-what? What do you want to know?"

Mr. Evers asked, "Who would want to kill him?"

Mary was not prepared for this. She racked her brain for some sort of answer.

"I don't know. I don't know why anyone would want to kill him. He was a good man. A strict father, but a good man," Mary lied.

She then said, quickly, "I know that he was involved in gambling as well. Mama and my sisters didn't know, but I knew. Maybe he got involved with the wrong people like Mr. Wickham had."

Mr. Evers raised his eyebrow, questioningly.

"…We'll be in touch, Miss Bennet.." Mr. Phillips said as he and Mr. Evers bowed.

Mary smiled as she curtsied, "Good day to you…"

The two men left the house.

"What do you think?" Mr. Phillips asked Mr. Evers.

"….She didn't love him…" Mr. Evers said, "She didn't love Mr. Wickham."

"Love isn't the only reason for marriage. Money, stability, you know this," Mr. Phillips told him.

Mr. Evers said, "And the gambling problem…She's pushing us in that direction."

Mr. Phillips asked, "Where are you going with this?…You do not think that she was involved, do you?"

Mr. Evers glanced back at the house, "…I do not know yet…"

Mr. Phillips reminded him, "She is just a small woman. Women don't really kill people."

Mr. Evers said, "She could have had help."

"Persistent, aren't you?" Mr. Phillips said, amused.

The younger man said, "There is something about her that I do not trust."

Meanwhile…

Mr. Collins came downstairs and looked at Mary, "…What is wrong, my love?" He noticed her scared and pale expression.

"Some detectives came over. They were asking questions about Papa and Mr. Wickham…" Mary said.

"…" Mr. Collins sighed as he bit his lower lip, "…What did you tell them?"

Mary said, "Nothing. I'm not telling them anything. I'm pushing them in a gambling direction and you better do the same."

Mr. Collins said, "I will." He glanced around before he went over to her, "Do not worry…I will protect you…I would go to prison if it meant saving you."

Mary smiled at that, "You would?"

Mr. Collins nodded, "I killed for you, didn't I?"

Mary asked, "…How are you feeling?"

Mr. Collins smiled at her, adoringly, "I sleep like a baby….He deserved to die."

Mary went to caress his cheek and then reached up to kiss him.

Later that night…

Around one o'clock in the morning, the door of Mr. Wickham's house was opened. Lydia walked inside and closed the door behind her. She immediately went into Mr. Wickham's bedroom. She sighed as she laid down on the bed. She could faintly smell the scent of his cologne. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the man that she was in love with. She got off the bed and went over to his desk. She saw a paper and a discarded feather pen. She picked up the paper and read it.

_Dear Mary,_

_Why are you not answering any of my letters? I have had them hand delivered. I am sure that you have received them. Mary, my love, I am getting worried. I try to call on you again and again. The nightmares are getting worse. I can barely sleep. I drink and I drink. At first, it helped. However it is now hindering me. I have the feeling that you were just using me._

_I love you Mary. I would do anything for you. Why are you not speaking to me? Mary, please answer my letters. Just answer one. I need to know you are okay. _

_His face is in my dreams. I burned the clothes, but I can still smell the blood on anything I wear. My friends are noticing that I am becoming paranoid. I am scared. I am terrified. This is an awful secret. I want to confess what I have done to someone. You told me that it was justified, but I do not believe it is. I beat a man to death, Mary. I killed your father and…_

Lydia couldn't even read the rest. She put the paper in a pocket in her coat and shook in shock. She ran out of the house and down the road. She was full of anger.

Mary seduced Mr. Wickham into killing their father. Mary was the one with blood on her hands. Lydia had to confront her.

She went into her home and went upstairs to Mary's room. She opened the door and went to her sleeping sister's bed. She shook her sister's shoulders, "Get up!"

Mary's eyes opened and she sat up in the bed. She glared at her sister, "What is it?"

Lydia pulled out the letter and said, "Mr. Wickham killed Papa! You made him do it! It's all here on this letter."

Mary got out of the bed, forcing the covers off her. She cursed Mr. Wickham for being so stupid as to leave a letter with a confession.

She pulled the letter away from Lydia, "I did no such thing. These are lies by a gambling drunk."

Lydia shook her head, "It all makes sense. You hated Papa. Everyone could see it. Why did you do it?"

Mary was infuriated by her younger sister. She slapped her, "It was all your fault!"

Lydia put a hand to her cheek as she stared at Mary, "What?"

Mary said, pointing her finger at Lydia, "It was your fault. I was just another daughter until you came along. When you were born, all that changed. I was three years old. For fifteen years that man has done everything in his power to make my life hell. My only wish was that I did not kill him myself."

Lydia's eyes widened at her sister's angry face. She started to back away, "I am going to tell…"

Mary smirked as she said, mockingly, "'I am going to tell'…No one will believe you."

Lydia said, "Mama will. Elizabeth will. Everyone will. I do not need the letter. You will die for what you have done."

Lydia went for the door and Mary grabbed a scarf off her vanity. She wrapped the scarf around Lydia's neck.

It seemed as if time was going fast forward.

She felt the life drain out of her sister as she kicked and struggled.

Mary sighed as she let her sister's body drop to the floor.

It was then that she heard the door open.

"…Mary, what did you do?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mr. Collins came into Mary's bedroom and stared at Lydia's dead body.

Mary answered Mr. Collins questioned as she dragged Lydia's body to the bed. She put the girl on the bed and turned to Mr. Collins, "I killed her…She found out about Papa and Mr. Wickham. She would have told everyone."

Mr. Collins went over to Lydia. He put a hand on her cheek before turning to Mary, "You should have told me. I would have handled her on my own. We agreed that I would do the dirty work."

Mary bowed her head and stared at her lifeless sister. She whispered, "Stupid girl…She…she should have minded her own business."

Mr. Collins looked at her, "Mary, you are mad…Beautifully mad." He took a look at her and saw her in a new light. Something about her was glowing. It was like a lantern. It was like he was a moth, being drawn to the lantern. To the fire.

Mary sighed, "I'm not "beautifully mad". There's nothing beautiful about me."

Mr. Collins put a hand on her cheek and made her face him, "Mary Bennet, you are beautiful. The others are the homely ones. You are the most perfect living thing to grace this world. You are smart, strong, and beautiful. I love you."

Mary looked to Mr. Collins and smiled, serenely, "I love you, too…"

Mr. Collins leaned down to kiss her. Mary happily accepted the kiss. Afterwards, Mary turned to Lydia.

"So…what are we going to do about her?"

The next day…

"Your move, Mr. Collins," Mary said, smugly, as she took another pawn off the chess table.

Mr. Collins frowned as he tried to figure out where to move his bishop.

It was then that they heard a loud scream from Katherine.

Mary and Mr. Collins looked at each other as Mrs. Bennet, Jane, and Elizabeth went upstairs.

Kitty was standing in the doorway of Lydia's room. She was pointing at what was inside.

The females looked in to see Lydia's body. Around her neck was a noose. The rope was tied around the light fixture on the ceiling. It was amazing that it was able to hold her limp body. There was a chair at her feet, it was overturn.

There were screams and gasps. Mrs. Bennet ran inside and took the rope off her daughter's neck. Elizabeth took her sister's body and went to lie her on the bed. Her body was cold. She had been dead for hours.

"Checkmate," Mary smirked as she won the game.

Later…

"God have mercy on this family," Mr. Phillips sighed as he and Mr. Evers looked over the bedroom of Lydia Bennet.

Mr. Evers picked up the chair and set it up straight, "Something does not feel right." He looked at the rope that was still hanging from the light fixture. He turned to his older partner and told him, "Take measurements on the chair and rope. I'm going to talk to the family."

Mr. Phillips sighed, hating to be stuck with the boring work.

Mr. Evers went downstairs. The family was in the palor room. Mrs. Bennet and Kitty were on the settee, crying on each other's shoulders. Elizabeth and Jane were in separate chairs, staring at the floor.

Mary was sitting in Mr. Bennet's chair. No one else dared to sit there except for her. It was strange in everyone's minds how she could do that. But no one questioned it out loud. Mary had a handkerchief in her hand. She was dabbing her eyes.

Mr. Collins was standing behind Mary. He hand his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. He knew that the detectives were here. He was prepared to say anything to protect him and his love.

Mr. Evers went into the palor room and sighed, "Once again…I am very sorry…Can you tell me any reason why Lydia would want to kill herself."

Mary was about to say something when Kitty answered for her, "…Mr. Wickham. She loved him. His death must have been too much."

Mary let out a small smile and Mr. Collins squeezed her shoulder, gently.

Later that afternoon…

Mr. Collins sighed as he took a deep breath. He went into the palor room of the Lucas house. His fiancée was sitting on her couch. This plain girl revolted Mr. Collins. Everything about her disgusted him. From her short, messy hair to her ugly, stick-figured body, it all made Mr. Collins uninterested. It made Mr. Collins want to be with Mary. He loved her long brown hair. He loved it was it fashioned in a bun, with one curl coming down. He loved her full body and how her curves were fuller than her sisters.

"Mr. Collins, I am glad you came. I need to talk to you," Charlotte told him as she stood up. She walked over to him and smiled at him, "I want to change the date of the wedding. I want to get married this week. As soon as possible."

Mr. Collins looked at her, perplexed, "Why?"

Charlotte explained, "All this death…It is unsettling. I want to get married as soon as possible. I would hate if tragedy struck again and you were to die."

Mr. Collins wanted to laugh at the stupid girl, but decided not to. He knew that Charlotte did not love him. She just wanted to get married so she would not become an old maid. Mr. Collins chuckled slightly at the idea of him and Mary getting married and Charlotte would be their maid. Oh, the satisfaction…

"Why are you laughing?" Charlotte asked, uneasy.

Mr. Collins smiled and covered it up, "My dear, you should not worry of such things. However, if you insist upon marrying early, I will not object. The invitations have not been sent out yet."

Charlotte smiled as her nervousness went away, "Good. As you know, I am not a romantic. However, I would like to get married on the first day of winter. That is this Wednesday."

Mr. Collins pushed his smile further, "Anything for you…"

'So Wednesday is the day I will be free…' He thought as he bowed to Charlotte and took his leave.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Wednesday had come quickly for Mr. Collins and Mary. Mary was feeling an extreme amount of jealousy.

Even now, as she watched Charlotte walk down the aisle, it took every single fiber of Mary's composure to keep calm. She wanted to spring from the pews and tackle Charlotte. However, that would have been very unladylike. And Mary always thought of herself to be a lady.

Mr. Collins tried to numb himself throughout the ceremony. He did not want to be in his right mind as he married this girl. He wanted to be with Mary. He did not even want to be with Charlotte in title. However, it was essential to the plan that this marriage took place.

The ceremony came to a close and Mr. Collins had to snap out of his dreamlike trance in order to kiss his bride. Mr. Collins looked down at Charlotte and her thin, colorless lips. He sighed as he gave her a quick, mandatory kiss. Charlotte looked disappointed, but Mr. Collins did not care.

After the wedding, Mary went to go greet Charlotte, or as people referred to her as "Mrs. Collins". It sickened Mary to hear this. She was going to be Mrs. Collins. Not Charlotte. Charlotte did not deserve any man.

"Charlotte, dear, please indulge me if you will," Mary said, putting on a smile. She went over to her and took her arm, "Take a walk with me, I wish to speak with you."

Charlotte smiled and nodded, "Of course, Mary." She curtsied to her mother and left with Mary out of the church.

It was a snowy day. The snow covered the ground up the girls' ankles. The height was ever growing as each snowflake touched the ground. Mary led Charlotte to the wooden area.

"Your wedding dress is beautiful," Mary told Charlotte as they went into the woods.

"Thank you, Mary. It was my mother's. It is a bit snug, but she insisted," Charlotte said.

"So, how does it feel to be married," Mary asked as she looked to Charlotte.

"I still feel single, if that is what you are talking about," Charlotte said, "It still has not really registered that I am now a married woman."

Mary stopped by a large, snow-covered tree, "Mr. Collins is a good man. You should feel lucky to have him."

Charlotte said, "Mary, I know that you are fond of him. Fondness causes blindness I'm afraid. Mr. Collins tends to be very pompous, silly and narrowed minded. Truth be told, I would rather have married someone else."

This infuriated Mary to no end. She tried to keep herself calm. She put on a smile as she looked to Charlotte. She then looked up at the icicles on the tree. They were nice and thick.

"Charlotte, he is not all that bad. He is intelligent and very cultured," Mary told her.

"If you insist, Mary," Charlotte said, simply, "Now, what is it you want me to talk to you about?"

_**Step Three….**_

Mary just smiled and asked, "Charlotte, my dear, I wanted to tell you how much I valued your letters. They were a great help to me."

Charlotte smiled and nodded, "Anything I can do to help a friend."

Mary smiled as she grabbed a branch and pulled an icicle off. Her smile turned into a frown as she said, "You don't deserve him." She then stabbed Charlotte in the heart with the icicle.

Charlotte gasped in surprise as she looked down at the blood pouring out of her body. She couldn't even register what had happened before her lifeless body fell to the ground.

Mary dropped the icicle on the ground and shook the branch, making snow fall on Charlotte's body. Mary knew her body would not be found for a long time. The snow would hide it and no one went out this way.

Mary sighed as she went back to the church.

Mr. Collins saw that Mary came back alone and he felt a smile.

Mary went over to Mr. Collins and said, loudly, "Mr. Collins, Charlotte gave wanted me to give this to you."

All eyes turned on Mr. Collins.

Mary pulled out a note from her pocket and gave it to Mr. Collins.

Mr. Collins pretended to read the note. He knew what it said.

"Charlotte has denounced her marriage. She's leaving me her dowry and she plans to go to Spain," Mr. Collins said, making sure that he was heard.

Lady Lucas went over to them, "That cannot be!" She took the note from Mr. Collins' hands and read over it, "This! This is not my daughter's handwriting."

Elizabeth came over and looked at the note, "Yes it is. See the way the "y" looks like an "x", that is how she writes it."

Lady Lucas shook her head, "No, it can't be."

Elizabeth was beside herself. She knew nothing about Charlotte wanting to run away. She felt betrayed.

And as the gossip and sadness spread throughout the group, the only smile was on Mary and Mr. Collins' lips as they slipped into a carriage.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for the wait. My muse was killed when it came to this story. But I struck new ideas and I should be updating regularly._

**Chapter Eighteen**

This entire month was such a…There wasn't even a word for it. Elizabeth lost her father, her sister, and her best friend. She didn't have time to properly grieve before something else happened.

Elizabeth sat in her room, visibly upset. She had been crying for the last few hours. She couldn't believe that Charlotte hadn't told her anything. Nothing at all about running away.

Since Mr. Collins had not filled out the legal requirements for marriage, according to the great country of England, they were not married. They were only married in the eyes of God. But for a clergyman, Mr. Collins seemed to have a lack of concern for that.

The marriage was never consummated, so it was easier for Mr. Collins to have it annulled.

He had gone to London for the necessary paper work, but he had come back with a queer looking box tucked away in his pocket.

When Kitty had gone poking around in his jacket, Mr. Collins all but yelled at her.

Mrs. Bennet all but danced in joy at the news of Charlotte's disappearance. She was happy that Charlotte would not be the mistress of her home. Nothing really phased that woman.

Elizabeth cleared away her tears before she went out of her room. Jane, Mrs. Bennet, and Kitty had gone into town to do some shopping. As far as Elizabeth knew, it was only her, Mary, and Mr. Collins in the house.

She went down stairs and she heard giggling coming from the library. She thought it strange.

Elizabeth opened the door slowly and saw that Mary and Mr. Collins were sitting down to a game of chess. They did not notice her standing near the doorway.

"You should laugh more. You have a pretty one," Mr. Collins said as he moved his piece.

"Mr. Collins, you jest," Mary said, a light blush on her cheeks.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. She knew of Mary's childish attraction to Mr. Collins.

"I will jest if it will make you laugh," Mr. Collins said as Mary moved her piece.

Mary let out another laugh, "Does that satisfy you, Mr. Collins?"

Mr. Collins smiled as he leaned in close to Mary, "I only wish to satisfy you, Mary…"

Elizabeth frowned. That was a strange thing to say.

Mary looked away, shyly, "You only dissatisfy me when you are far away. I longed for you when you were gone…"

"Maybe I can redeem myself," Mr. Collins spoke as he stood up. He then got down on one knee in front of Mary.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at this in surprise and shock.

Mr. Collins pulled out the small box from his coat pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

Mary's eyes lit up in happiness and joy.

"Mary Bennet, my sunflower…will you consent to be my wife?" Mr. Collins asked.

There was no pause in her voice. "Yes, Mr. Collins." Mary said, smiling.

Elizabeth let out an audible gasp.

Both Mr. Collins and Mary turned to the door.

"Lizzy…" Mary smiled, slyly, "We didn't see you…"


End file.
